Handsome English Teacher
by castillioneer
Summary: I change Richard Castles name to Alexander Castle. Alex Castle is 24 year old junior and senior high school English teacher and also has a 5 year old daughter Alexis who is in her first year of school. Katherine Beckett is 17 year old senior who parents past away by a drunk driver hitting them head on. Can Kate's English teacher save her or does something happen between them.
1. Chapter 1

New fanfic bare with me on this story just getting the hang of writing. i don't own any of the characters or the rights just here to have fun with the characters.

* * *

Chapter 1 First Day Of School

Kate woke up to a lovely delicious smell of pancakes, bacon, and eggs. She got up out of bed and walked down stairs to the kitchen.

"Something smell delicious" giving her aunt a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning sweetie" handing her plate of fresh made pancakes, bacon, eggs, and fresh squeezed of orange juice.

"Thank you for the lovely breakfast."

"Your welcome sweetie. Are you excited for your last year of school?"

"Yes and no"

"Why is that?" Her aunt was curious

"While I haven't found what college I want to go to yet and I'm limited on time." She really was frustrated because she doesn't know if she wants to be a lawyer or a cop.

"What career path do you want to study?"

"Will I'm stuck between wanting to become a lawyer or a cop."

"Their both good choices both can be pretty risky jobs. You'll figure out what you want to soon. Just keep your opinions open because they can change."

"Thank you auntie. I better go take a shower and get ready for school. Do you want me to wake up Trevor and Connor for some breakfast? Plus I don't want to be late on the first day of school." Giving her aunt a hug.

"Would you please and thank you." Giving her niece a kiss in the cheek.

Kate waked back up stairs and walked in to her brothers room and yelled.

"Wakey wakey sleepyheads" throw a pillow both their heads

Both of them got up and throw the pillows back at their sis.

"Good morning sis" both of them said in a unison.

"Breakfast is ready down stairs." As she said that they both ran down stairs. Boys she thought to herself heading to her room to take a shower.

She went to the bathroom grabbed a towel and set it by the shower. Turned the water on so it can warm up and she stripped out of her pjs then hopped in the shower. Scrubbed her hair with cherry scented shampoo rinsed it out so she could put her cherry scented conditioner letting it sit in her while she washed her body with cherry scented body wash and rinsed her body and hair. Turned off the water and grabbed her dry clean towel to dry her body off as she walked into her closet and got dressed for school.

"Time to go sis" one of her brothers yelling for her to hurry up.

"Coming just let me grab my jacket keys and backpack."

They all got in the car and left for school.

Castle's Apartment

"Daddy wake it's your first day of work." His little red head daughter pouncing on his bed.

"Just get me five more minutes of sleep" turning over put his head in the pillow.

"Sorry daddy but you should get up you have to be at work in a hour and half." Landing on her fathers back.

"Okay okay I'm up pumpkin can you please let me get up though" muffled by the pillow.

"Awe your no fun daddy." She really liked jumping on her fathers bed and landing on him.

He got up with her holding on to his shirt tight as her little arms around his neck. She finely let go and ran out of her fathers room to her room to get dressed while her father took a shower.

Alex walked into is bathroom took his shower and then got dressed for work.

He walked out to the kitchen to make him and his daughter breakfast. They ate French toast, bacon, eggs, and some fruit with a glass of orange juice. Alex made himself coffee to go.

He heard a key go in the front door.

"Hello Darling and my lovely grand baby" giving them both a kiss on the kiss.

"Morning mother and thank you for taking Alexis to school for me since I'm working at the high school."

"Anytime son and I'm proud of you. Have fun teaching English." Giving him a hug.

"I love you Alexis and please be good for grams and at school." Giving his daughter a big hug and kiss on the forehead.

"Have fun at work daddy. I love you to the moon and back." Giving her father a kiss on he cheek

"Have a good day mother and I'll see you later." Heading towards the door. "Oh I'll be pick up Alexis after school." Grabbing his keys and backpack.

"You have a good day too Alexander." Waving her son goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

**For those that wanted more back ground on Kate's family history. Yes Kate and her brothers live with their Aunt Tricia in Manhattan. Kate works for her aunt at her Cafe. Kate's father and mother both killed in a car crash head on by a drunk driver. Kate's has two twin brothers named Trevor and Connor both 16 years old and their juniors. **

**All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Alex walked in to his class room no students yet. School starts in 20 minutes. Means he can enjoy his coffee. Wait where is my coffee 'oh shit I left in my car' he thought to him. Walked out of his class room and ran in to the most beautiful breathtaking person his see in his life.

"I'm so sorry here let me get those for you." Heading her books saw the most beautiful green eyes with a hint of gold.

"Thank you and I'm sorry too. I should've been watching where I'm going." Like shy. Boy he has the most gorgeous blue eyes that I could get lost in.

"Will I guess we both need to watch out where we are going. Have a good day." Trying not to stare in to her eyes as I was walking away.  
'What the hell was that' Kate and Alex though.

Alex walks out to his car and grabs his coffee walks back in his class room. Now there are a few students.  
Kate walks to her first class which is math with Mr. Wilson. Not bad look teacher. He looks like he could be in his early thirties. She heard his a great math teacher.

Lanie her best friend walks in a sits next to her.

"Hey girl, what's with the look on your face? You look like you've seen someone good looking."

"I ran into to some guy with the most beautiful blues eyes I've ever seen and his pretty good to look at as well." Lanie give her the look what's his name. Crap I didn't get the guys name. He looks new to this school she never seen him before.

"Will what's his name?" Giving please tell me you got his name look.

"No I didn't get his name and maybe if I see him again I'll get his name then."

"Hello class, my name is Mr. Brown and I hope you guys will have fun learning math." Said as he picked up the attendance sheet.

Call out each student "Katherine Beckett" look for the person with that name.

"Here" Kate raised her hand.  
He passed out what there going to be learning this semester and went over some rules.

Bell rang...

"What class do you have next?" Lanie asked

"Chemeristy with Mr. Marsh and you?"

"Same"

They walked to class and teacher went over what they'll be doing this semester.

"Do you have Gym next with Ms. Anderson?" Kate asked Lanie

"No I don't have have government with Ms. Gates but I have gym last period. What's your last period of the day?"

"English with Mr. Castle."  
"Oh I have his forth period before lunch."

"I guess I see you at lunch."

Gym was pretty boring and I have to bring clothes to change into. Not that Kate didn't like gym she does just doesn't like the first day of school is boring. Her next class was psychology with Mr. Hall.  
Lunch came pretty fast.  
Kate ate with her friends. Then went to her next class government with Ms. Gates. She was different nice but strict.

Kate loves English and she got to her last class early first student in the class room. No one was in there. Lanie told her Mr. Castle is new and his very handsome.

She heard someone come in and it was the guy she ran into earlier today. He walked up to his desk and picked his coffee mug.  
Of course Kate didn't her him say hello.

"Oh what?" Look at him not just handsome drop dead gorgeous in his maroon sweater and tan pants fitting him pretty good. Through his shirt you can see he has a very developed chest and torso.

"I said hello. Good to see you again I'm your teacher Mr. Castle."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Castle and my name is Kate Beckett." She said and more students came in the class room.

I'm going to go through heaven and hell with her in my class Alex was thinking to himself it's going be hard not want to stare at her. Something about her makes him want to get to know her outside of school even though it's so wrong but it's not like I'm going to sleep with her. Even though my body is telling me something different. We can just be friends.

She looks so good in those skinny jeans shows her curves and her shirt brings out her eyes. Her hair just fills on her shoulders with those beautiful curls that make me want to put my hands through her hair so bad. 'Okay I need to stop think of a student like that it's so wrong' try I get his mind of her.

So he heads out stuff their going to be reading in class. Asked them to write a paper about their summer.  
Kate wrote hers and turned it in.  
The bell rang end of school. Now she has to get to her Aunts cafe for work.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't be on lately life has it's moments. thank you for the reviews and follows. Enjoy. All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Kate dropped of her brothers at home and then went to work.

"Hello Auntie" giving her at a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Hi sweetie, how was your school?" Handing her niece an apron.

"School was interesting but good." Better then being boring right?"

"True" heading over to the expresso machine to make the customer drink.

Alex went to go pick up Alexis after school got out. Alexis came out running giving her daddy a big hug.

"Daddy" Alexis yelled as he kissed cheek and she giggled.

"Hello pumpkin, how was your first day of school." Asked as they were walking to his car.

"I had fun and it was good. I also made you a drawing." Opening up her bag to show her daddy the drawing.

"That's so sweet of you pumpkin thank you this will go on the fridge when we get home. Since you had a fun lets go get some dinner and go to a cafe to get hot cocoa and you can have a choice of whatever pastry you want. Does that sound good?"Alexis beam.

They ate some Chinese and head for the nearest cafe. Once the get in the cafe he picks up Alexis so she can pick want she wants. He see someone in the back and gets there attention.

"Hello can we please order so hot drinks and pastries"

"Okay be up their in a second." The brunette said.

That voice sounds familiar. Little did he know that Katherine a Beckett works at the cafe. 'Oh great now get hot cocoa is going to be hell' he though.

"Oh hi Mr. Castle and who is this little red head?" Kate didn't know he was married. 'Wait his not wearing a ring' she looked at his hand.

"This is my daughter Alexis. Alexis this is Kate she's one of my..." Got cut off by Kate's aunt.

"Hey Kate can you please get some more whipped cream in the walk-in." Her aunt didn't know she had a customer.

"I will do that after I finish this customer's order."

"Oh I'll get then I didn't hear someone come in."

"What can I get you guys?"

"Can we please get two 16 oz hot cocoa's, bear claw, and a blueberry muffin." Alexis ask since Alex was to busy staring at Kate.

"Yes sweetie and will that be all?"

"Yes that will be all and thank you!" Alex with a smile.

"That will be $15.50." Kate giving a smile.  
"Here you go and keep the change."

Their heads brushed sending shivers down both of the bodies.

"You can go sit down and I'll bring you your order." Alex put Alexis down to find a booth. Alexis pick one on the far back.

Kate really wasn't ready to see her drop dead gorgeous teacher with an adorable little girl. 'Why am I feeling so nervous and sweaty for some reason' Kate thought to herself. She got interrupted by her aunt.

"Who is the drop dead gorgeous guy?" Her aunt asked

"Just a customer why?" Curious why her aunt wants to know her teacher. If anything Kate wants to keep him to herself even though she can't because it's wrong to think of your English teacher that way. 'Jeez Kate get a grip he not yours and his off limits' Kate said to herself.

Alex saw Kate walking over with their drinks and pastries.

" Here you go and enjoy."

"Kate can you please sit with us?" Little red head asked.

"Pumpkin I'm sure Kate is busy working." Giving his daughter a kiss on the temple.

"It's fine Kate you can take you can take a break before we close up in an hour."

Kate wasn't expect to sit down with them but his daughter is just so cute and has the same clear blue eyes as her fathers.

"So Kate who do you know my daddy?" Alexis asked with those big blue eyes staring at her.

Kate really didn't want to say your daddy is my teacher. Better to tell the true then a lie right. Kate didn't get to answer because Castle did.

"I meet Kate at a the park a week ago." He really didn't want his child to know it's a student of his. Even though he doesn't like lying to her daughter.

"Hey daddy we should have Kate over to play laser tag with us tonight." She whispered in her fathers ear. Kate was wondering with Alexis was saying to her father.

"Alexis wants to know if you would like to come over and play laser tag with us tonight of course after your down working." He only doing this for is daughter not for is benefit to get to know her better. Little did Kate know her aunt was listening on the last part.

"Kate you can go. Have fun you need it." "Thank you!" Giving her aunt a kiss on the cheek and giving her the apron.

"Oh be home by 10:30. Love you." With that Kate left with Castle and Alexis.

Kate followed Castle to his loft.  
When she got in to his loft it was nice and who can he afford this with a teacher's salary.

"Here you go Kate put this on" Alexis handed Kate a laser gun and chest guard. Kate took of her jacket so she can put the chest guard on. She saw Castle come out of his bedroom in jeans and long black sleeved shirt with green. His jeans and shirt fit him pretty will. Alex came out of his room seeing Kate taking of her jacket. 'This game of laser tag is going to be interesting' he thought.

They did laser tag for good three rounds. Kate and Alexis ganged up on Castle.

"Daddy can we watch a movie since it's alone 6" holding a movie in her hands.

"Sure pumpkin. You can stay a watch it too if you want Kate." He was hope she would stay plus he can tell Alexis likes her and so does he.

"I would love too." Kate says as she picks up Alexis. Castle puts the movie in and sits on the couch with Alexis and Kate. Alexis in between them both laying cross their laps. Alexis head in Kate's lap and her feet on her fathers. Half way through the movie Alexis falls asleep. Alex decided it's probably better to put her to bed.

"I'll be right back I'm going to put her to bed." He picked up and cared her up stairs to her bed. She was out like a light. He walked down stairs a saw Kate still watching the movie covered in a blanket. 'She must be cold. It is little chili in here' he thought walked over in the kitchen to turn up the heat a little bit. Then sat back down on the couch next to Kate and put a blanket over himself.

During the rest of the movie they moved closer to each other to where their shoulders and knees where touching. When the movie was over Kate asked to watch other one.  
Castle put in a other movie which was one of his favorites

"I haven't seen this movie in a while one of my favorites."

"You don't seem like a Star Wars kind of girl." Alex teased.

"What is Castle can't see a girl like me watch Star Wars." She liked his reaction.

"I guess I don't see many woman watch Star Wars so yes your the first." He could believe what his was saying. 'Wow this is defiantly going to be hard for me not want to kiss her' Alex thought.

"There's always first times for everything" She teased 'whoa where did that come from' Kate thought

"True" is all he could say. The movie is not over yet and Kate is already fall asleep her head is on Castle's shoulder. Castle liked having her head on os shoulder felt right for some reason. 'Wait why I am thinking like this I should wake her and tell her she can sleep in on of my guest rooms for the night' he thought tell he looked at her peaceful sweet face he didn't have the heart but she should sleep in something comfort then clothes she has on.

Castle moved and Kate mumbled something. "Please don't leave come back" Kate mumbled in her sleepy state.

"Uh Kate wake up you fall asleep on me." He really tried not wake her up.

"Oh I'm sorry I should go. What time is it?" She panicked

"10PM and you look tired. You can sleep in the guest room and I'll get you a change of clothes to sleep in." He got went to his bedroom to get Kate his favorite green lantern T-shirt and pjs bottoms. Grabbed her a tooth brush as well.

Kate couldn't believe she's staying the night and wear her teachers clothes. 'I can't believe I fell asleep on him. His so comfortable.' She said to herself Castle walks back handing her the clothes. Grabs her hand a leads her to the guest room.

"Here you go and sleep well and if you need anything let me know just knock on my bedroom door." Castle said leaving her to change and closed the door be hide him.

Kate changes her clothes into the pjs Castle gave her. They're soft and smell so delicious like him. 'I shouldn't be staying the night' Kate thought She texted her aunt told her she'll be staying the night. Tell her she fell asleep and shouldn't be driving home tired. 'Okay sweetie sleep well and thank you for letting me went to the bathroom to brush her teeth but there is not tooth paste or cup to rinse her mouth. Kate went down stairs didn't see Castle up and about. She saw a light on in his bedroom. Walked over to the wooden bedroom door and knocked.

Castle opened the door he was shirtless and in pajama bottoms.  
He wasn't expecting to see Kate tell tomorrow morning and he was speechless she looks so beautiful in his clothes. "I was wondering if I can get some tooth paste and a cup to rinse my mouth." She really didn't know how to ask him when he looked so delicious.

"Oh there's some in my bathroom and I'll get you a cup from the kitchen." With that he should her his bathroom and went to the kitchen to get a glass. Wow he has a nice bathroom. Kate put some tooth paste on the tooth brush and started brushing for two minutes.  
Castle came back with a glass. Handed it to her "here you go"

"Thank you" giving him a tooth paste smile.

Castle wanted to kiss her so bad. How can someone be so beautiful just doing simple thing everyday. He couldn't stop staring at her and of course his pants were getting pretty tight and uncomfortable...

"Thank you Castle and goodnight." Kate patted him on the chest as she walked out swaying her hips. "Oh sleep tight. See you tomorrow morning Castle" leaning against his bedroom door frame.

"Wait" he grab her by the waist and her back against his chest. He moved his body closer to hers. He been waiting to kiss her so he moved her hair across the back of her neck and kissed it. Kate felt his rock hard body against hers and it felt so good. The way he kissed the back of her neck. She also felt something rock hard again her ass and moved her butt against his hard bulge in his pants.

His hands moved under her shirt. She has such soft skin and he loved the taste of her skin on his tongue.

"You better not be give me a hickey Mr. Castle tight pants." She teased as her hands move towards his crouch. Coming him in her hand and he groaned.

"I better stop this before I get us both in trouble because of my attentions and it's wrong I'm your teacher and your my student. God why do you make me want you so bad and I just met you today. Your so damn beautiful Kate." He said turned her around to face him.

"Yes we should stop this and I agree. I don't want you to lose your job. Your not alone because I want you too. I'm glad I met you to be honestly your fun and made my day today. Your pretty handsome yourself and I don't know if I'll be able to keep my hands off you." She said as kiss he chest to his kissable lips.

He kissed her back it was like a kiss neither of them ever had before.

They both pulled away and went to there separate rooms and got into their beds. Even though they both want each other.

Alex didn't think he would get this attracted to someone so much it hurts because he can't be with her tell she graduates high school. He'll have to try to keep his hands and lips off her which is going to be a challenge from him since they've kiss and touched each other.

He fell asleep thinking of Kate.  
Kate couldn't believe what just happened between her and Castle.

The kiss was amazing and his body against felt right for some reason. 'Why did I grab him down there?' She asked herself then fell into a peace sleep thinking about Castle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't been on to update lately but here you go enjoy. Oh thank you for the reviews... **

* * *

Chapter 4

Kate got woken up in the middle of the night having tiny little hands on her face and heard some crying.

"Alexis what's wrong?" Kate was worried about what's wrong with the little girl.

"I had a bad dream and I tried to wake up daddy but his out like a light. Can I stay with you the rest of the night?" Alexis was really scared.

"Oh come here Alexis. Do you want to talk about it?" Kate hugged her tight.

"Not right I just want to sleep and thank you Kate." Alexis clinging to Kate. Kate wait tell Alexis was asleep so she can sleep. Kate felt scared for this little girl. She wonders if Alexis has them often.

Kate went back to sleep. Kate woke up and Alexis was still asleep. She got up and carried Alexis back to her room and went down stairs.

"Good morning Kate. How did you sleep?" Castle asked with a big yawn.

"Good morning to you too. I slept okay got woken up by Alexis in the middle of the night. She had a bad dream and was crying pretty hard. She crawled into bed with me since she couldn't wake up her father." Kate was still tired and she kinda give Castle an attitude. He looked so adorable with messed up hair still didn't have a t shirt on just pajama bottoms.

"I'm sorry Kate I didn't mean for this to happ..." He got cut off by Kate's lips. Kate didn't want him to feel bad. That's why she kissed him.

"I'm sorry to I was being a little rude there. You don't deserve it you let me stay the night and come over even though I'm your student. Oh what was last night?" Giving him one last kiss.

"It okay Kate I probably deserve that since I didn't wake up to my daughter when she was having a bad dream and thank you for taking care of her." He gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Seriously Castle what happened last night and this morning should of never happened even though your making really hard not want to kiss you right now." Picking him on the chest.

"I know I shouldn't have happen and I'm the adult and your teacher I don't know what came over me it's just your so gorgeou..." Kate lips on his again. He really is trying to keep his hands of but it don't help with his trying to say they need to stop. 'What the fuck am I doing she is off limits yet I can't keep my mouth and hands off her' he said it himself.

Kate felt him pull away "What's wrong Castle to much woman for you?" She teased... 'Jeez Kate get a grip on yourself you shouldn't be thinking this way his your fucking teacher... But his such an amazing kisser and those hands' Kate said to herself not like she's going to admit that to him.

Castle got serious now he really needs to be the adult here. "I'm sorry Kate for my attentions I shouldn't have kissed you. I think you should go home and get ready for school. I really do like you Kate but we can't have an relationship like this but we can be friends. You can come over a see Alexis." He meant what he said and hoping she didn't take it wrong.

Alexis came down stairs see her father and Kate talking. Kate agreed that she'll come over to see Alexis even though it's going to be heard on both of them.

Kate went up stairs and changed. Then she heard other voice down stairs not Castle's or Alexis's. Sounds like a woman. Kate walked back down stairs and saw Castle talking to the woman with red hair.

Alexis saw Kate come down and ran over to her. "Hey Kate this is my grams." Alexis pulling Kate over. She saw Castle was showered and dressed for work. "Hello nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Kate and you can call me Martha. I see you know my son Alexander already." Martha gave Kate a hug.

"Well I better get going. I'll see you sometime soon Alexis." Kate said and left the Castle's loft.

"I like her" Martha said to her son.

Kate got home took a shower and eat breakfast. She got to school on time.

Alex first class went pretty well. He couldn't get his mind off Kate. 'today is going to be interesting especially sixth period' Alex mind was going crazy.

Kate was in leaving her fourth period class to head to lunch. She sat with her friends and she saw her English teacher sitting over on the other side of the cafeteria and he got up a left. Kate could stop thinking about his lips on hers. 'Six period is going to be torture' Sixth period came it went fine.

Alex and Kate couldn't stop staring at each other through the whole period. Little didn't they know it's going to be lot harder to keep just a friendship between them with all this sexual tension going on.

"Tonight's homework read 10 pages and write a page on what you think should happen next and will go over them tomorrow." He said as he des missed his class as the bell rang.

"Kate can you please come here?" Castle said as he was sitting at his desk. Kate got to his desk. "Yes Mr. Castle"

"I was wondering if you could watch Alexis for me after I pick her up from school."

"Why should I watch her so you can go on a date?" She was losses and jealous of course.

"That's not why I was asking you to watch Alexis because I have a book launch party for my book and my mother is going to be my date. If you can't do it I'll just bring Alexis with me." He couldn't believe the way she was acting. She seems jealous and pissed.

"Oh yes I can watch Alexis and I didn't know you write. What kind if books do you write?" Kate asked softly.

"Mystery novels. My first novel is In a Hail of Bullets. Now I'm working in a series. My new book that's coming out tonight is Storm Rising." "I guess I'll have to read them." She gave him a small smile.

They left to go pick up Alexis and head to the loft. Alexis asked Kate to come play in her room while her dad got ready for his big night with his lovely mother.

"Alexis I need your help" her dad yell from down stairs. Alexis went do staring running to her father leaving Kate in her room.

"You look very handsome daddy." Whispering in his ear. Kate came down to see the since of Alexis hug her very a attractive father. He didn't just look handsome in his tuxedo. Kate couldn't put a name on it. It fit him so perfectly and the way his hair was slicked back. 'Kate stop drooling' tell herself to come down.

Alex saw Kate on the top of the stairs looking at him giving him hungry eyes. Which turned him on and the clothes she was wearing wasn't helping. His thoughts got interrupted by his daughter asking Kate a question.

"Kate do you think my daddy looks handsome?" Little red head running up stairs grab Kate by the hand walked back done the stairs in front of Castle.

"Yes he looks very handsome indeed." Whispering into Alexis ear.

"Yay" Alexis yelled running to go get her favorite book so Kate can read to her after her father leaves.

There was a knock on the door.

Kate lead into Castle's ear and whispered "you look very delicious in this tux by the way." Walking leaving him to go open the door swaying her hips at him.

He followed her to the door "Your such a tease" he whispered in her ear making her shiver with his hot breath. He moved from behind her to the other side of the door so she can open it without him behind her waiting to kiss her neck. Kate opened the door.

"Hello Martha, you look gorgeous tonight."

"Thank you Kate you look beautiful too." Martha gave Kate a hug and walked over to her son. "You very handsome Alexander"

"Thank you mother and Kate right you do look gorgeous tonight." Giving his mother a kiss on the cheek.

Alexis came back down with her book. "Hello grams. You look pretty."

"Thank you Alexis." Giving her granddaughter a kiss on the cheek.

"Well we better get going don't want to be late and thank you Kate for watch Alexis." Giving her a hug and kiss on the cheek before he bent down to Alexis "be a good for Kate pumpkin I love you."

"I love you too daddy to the moon and back." Kissing her father in the cheek and he did the same.

"Have fun" with that they were out the door.

Kate and Alexis sat done on the couch, read, and watched some movies. When Alexis fell asleep Kate picked her up and put her to bed.

Back down stair Kate finished all her homework 'thank god' she thought. Lucky Alexis fell early so she could get her homework done. Then she heard a key go in the door and there was Castle by himself. He must of dropped of his mother off at home.

Castle walked in the loft seeing Kate sitting on a bar stool looks like putting her homework away. He walked in the kitchen to get something to drink.

Kate smelled his delicious cologne that hit her nostrils making her horny and wet panties. "How was your launch party?"

"Went pretty good." Why is she looking at me like that? He couldn't figure her out she is defiantly a mystery his going to solve. Of course that look is making his pants uncomfortable.

Kate walked over to him grabbing him by his labels and kissing him very hard on the lips pushing him up against the fridge. He was in shock that she was kiss him even though they said that there friendship wouldn't involving kissing or anything sexual. Then again they broke it when he started kissing her back. He was lost in the kiss and pushed her up against the kitchen counter and Kate moaned in his mouth. She start to undo his bow tie. Then moved to shirt unbuttoning it slipping off both his jacket an shirt hit the floor. He felt her cold hand slide down his chest and torso to his belt. "Not yet" move her hands of his belt.

Kate felt his lips move from her mouth down the her neck to the pressure point. He hands moved from her waist to under her shirt in one swift motion he removed her shirt and met his on the floor. His mouth hit the top of her breast where her bra was at.

She moved his his lips back to hers. As they continued kissing passionate Kate unclasped her bra so she can feel Castle's chest against hers. Kate pulled him closer so their chest are touching and it felt amazing.

Alex felt like he was in heaven. Kissing the most gorgeous woman ever on the earth has even seen. The taste her skin is so delicious like cherry flavored pie. "God you taste so good" Castle moaned as he moved lower down her flat torso kissing her navel.

She had the urge to stick her hands in his hair to keep him there.

Castle decided hell with it started undoing her pants and pull them down her long lean legs throwing them on the floor as he trailed kissed up her leg to her inner thighs smell her delicious arousal. He was eager to tease her fully. "What this hell is this skimpy thing?"

"You telling me Castle you've never seen a thong before?" She couldn't believe a guy like him didn't know what a thing was. He could get any woman he wanted with his charm, good looks and money. But he wanted her out of them all.

"Well your the first I've seen them on" he was getting really hard just by her gorgeous beauty in front of him almost naked.

"Will then I'm glad... I am... The first... Jesus Castle you didn't have to rip it off." Kate gasped

"I'll buy you more." As he moved his mouth to her opening. She tasted like nothing his had before so delicious and sweet. "Mmm you taste so delicious" he mumbled against her clit.

"God Castle don't stop!" Kate moaned out in pleasure.

Castle put a finger in her hole and started thrusting as his mouth licked her moist area. He stuck another finger in her opening and felt her walls tightening around his fingers. "Come for me Kate" with that she came in his mouth. He kissed up her blissful body to her lovable lips.

Kate was surprised that Castle gave her the best organism of her life with his talented mouth.

"Wow"was all she panted out as his lips brushed hers tasting herself on his tongue and lips. Her arms around his neck holding him tight.

"God your gorgeous Kate" he pulled away rest his forehead against hers. He felt hands move from his neck move down his body to his belt. Next thing he knew this pants and briefs around his ankles and he kicked them off. Lift Kate of the kitchen counter to his bedroom leaving clothes all over the kitchen floor. Alex laid Kate down on his bed and moved on top of her.

Kate couldn't think straight was she felt his naked body on top of her. She wanted him bad.

"Kate are you sure about this?" Looking into her eyes all he saw was lust and desire in her gorgeous green eyes.

"Never been sure my entire life." He just nodded and smiled. "Please stick it in already!" Kate demanded.

He stuck his tip against her opening and guiding inch by inch tell he was in all the way. Both of them moan in pleasure. He was not small either.

The best sex they've both ever had and by the best two organism Kate's had since she started having sex at age 16.

They both feel asleep in others arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for following my story and reviews it means a lot... It helps me write more. **

* * *

Chapter 5

Alex wakes up an hour before his alarm and tries to get up but his stuck. 'Why can't I get up?' He looks at himself 'Oh crap! How did this happen?' Thinking on what happened last night. He felt the body move on him and she lifted her head.

"Good morning handsome" kissing him on the chest.

"Good morning gorgeous" with a small smile on his lips. He was scared because he just slept with his student. He really screwed up big time this can lead to lots of bad things.

Kate looked at Castle and saw panic all over his face made her heart drop seeing him like this. She had to ask "Whats wrong Castle?"

"This shouldn't have happened it makes me feel sick inside not that wasn't great which it was but I'm your fucking teacher Kate and your a minor this can lead to rap you know." He had tears run down his face he was so fucking scared.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean for this to happen. I can't help it that I'm so fucking attracted to you and they was you look at me makes me feel loved. Ever since my parents died in a car crash I haven't been happy or having any fun. You have changed me Castle to be happy person and learn to enjoy life even with the mistakes we made. I am not saying what we did was right but I wanted it. I was the one that seduced you. I am not going to lie but that was the best sex I've ever had in my 17 years of living. I won't tell anyone if you don't do we have a deal?" Kate really was trying to make him feel better about this because it not just his fault it's her just as much.

"Deal. You know it's going to be hard to um...not...want..." He couldn't finish his sentence he was nervous and couldn't speak when there was a gorgeous naked Kate right in front of him. From someone who's a writer and an English can't finish and he noticed when his around Kate he gets nervous.

"Just spit it out Alex" she never called him by his first name. It made him turned on the way it rolled of her tongue.

"I was saying it's going to be hard not want you" His body was showing it.

"I can see that Mr. Alexander Castle" giving him her evil grin.

"Umm I better get in the shower and then you can take yours." He got up walking away giving Kate a wonderful view of his nice ass that she wanted to slap. Kate got up and run up behind him a slapped his ass.

"Hey what was that for?"

"You have a very nice ass." As she grabbed a handful of his ass cheek.

"Well you please stop that!" He groaned.

"What are you going to do if I don't?" She loves teasing him. Ran out of his room. Oh two can play this game.

He ran after her and grab her by the waist spin around. She giggled he loves her laugh it's the most beautiful this his ever heard. Just like her smile melts his insides. He never felt like this with anyone his ever been not even Meredith and they dated for a year. When he found out she was pregnant not wanting the child made his heart ache so he asked her to keep them baby and take it off her hands. He didn't know what love was tell he saw is little girl in his arms. Kate is different then all the girls his date even his first love Kyra who said she needed a break. He wanted to be in Kate's life when she told him her parents died in a car crash. Sound like it wasn't not accident either made his heart ache for her. No one deserves to loose both of the parents. His lucky to have his mother even though he doesn't know who his father is. His thought got interrupted by Kate.

"Alex can you please put me down so when can clean up the kitchen before Alexis comes down here and wonders what happened."

"Oh sorry" he out her down and walked in the kitchen cleaned up the clothes.

They walked back in the Alex's room and looked at the time hen starred at each other in silence tell Kate spoke.  
"Take a shower with me" walking over to him looking in to his eyes and grabbed him by his hard cock pushing him backwards to the bathroom into the shower. He was shocked by her actions and didn't know what to say or do. She turned on the water and pushed him up against the wall kissing his chest leave trail of wet kissed down to his hard erection.

Next thing Alex noticed that a warm mouth is over him and taking him deep. Making him moan in pleasure he couldn't believe this was happening in his shower with someone he shouldn't be doing this with is giving him the best blow job of his life.

Kate swallowed his release and moved up to kiss him.

They washed each other's bodies and got out a dried off in fluffy towels.

"We probably should get dressed" Alex mentioned as they walked into his room.

"I don't have any clean clothes plus I don't have time to run home." She panicked pacing back and forth.

Alex thought of something "you can wear some of my clothes even though they might be little big" he suggested

"Okay but I get to pick." Going in his closet looking for a shirt then it hit her what is she going to do about underwear. She could wear a pare of Alex boxer briefs. "Umm Alex I don't have any underwear and I am not going to school commando."

Coming out of his closet with a black t shirt of his. He handed her a pair of briefs "I agree and it probably wouldn't be good for me know your not wearing any underwear during my class." Raising his eyebrows at her.

She just nodded and laughed at him. She went back in his closet found some jeans, with different shirt, and zip up sweater. After that she picked up her clothes and put them in her backpack in the living room. "Good morning Kate" little voice said behind her.

"Good morning Alexis, how did you sleep?" Look down at the adorable red head who has the same blue eyes as her fathers.

"I slept pretty good and I didn't have a bad dream." Little red head grinned happy over to her father who came out of his room. To make some breakfast since they have a hour to get to school.

They eat breakfast and got ready to leave.

Kate left to get some coffee and went to school.

Alex dropped of Alexis at her grams and went to work. See Kate in his clothes at school is going to be very hard for him to concentrate teaching juniors and seniors English today.

What is Kate going to do about changing in to her gym wear for P.E.?


End file.
